Desperado
by Exis
Summary: Love, and loss, and all that fun stuff.


Desperado  
  
Exis*  
  
Exis_@hotmail.com  
  
A Story about a love that could never be broken.  
  
"I left her," Richard confessed to a sleepy Caroline whom he had awoken when he knocked on her door at two o'clock in the morning. She stood there in her pajamas, not really sure what to say. After staring into the hall light for a few minutes, Richards's words sunk into her head, and they stuck there. Caroline had mixed feelings about this confession. Here was her chance to make a move on her assistant/colorist. A chance she had been waiting for. Now it was here, and her conscience was preventing her. ** He's in trouble...it wouldn't be right...** she thought to herself. But as he stood there drenched from the rain that was falling outside in the New York streets, she had a hard time holding herself back.  
  
"Can I spend the night here? I don't think it would be a good idea to go back to my place tonight." Richard's sad dark eyes were now even more  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Caroline asked. She really knew him better. He never wanted to talk...Not about anything, especially if it involved his personal life. She knew this was unhealthy for him, but tonight she was just too tired to deal with it. She would press him a little in the morning, but would let it go tonight. She was just way too tired.  
  
Caroline quickly formed a makeshift bed on the couch "I guess this will have to do for now."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it will," replied Richard, without his normal sarcastic over tone. Just then Richard noticed Caroline's hair being illuminated by the street light outside. "If she only knew how beautiful she looked right now," Richard thought to himself. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't get his courage up. He just stood there in a trance.  
  
"Hey Richard....... You okay?" Caroline questioned; breaking his spell bound stare. "Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled under his breath. "G'night Caroline" Richard replied.  
  
Caroline walked slowly up the stairs. She took one last look of Richard before she turned and walked into her bed room.  
  
"DUMB DUMB DUMB," she thought. "I could have told him how I feel. Now I will never know whether he loves me. But god, he is so Gorgeous, I can't stand this... I have to tell him how I feel"  
  
Caroline walked down the steps over to where Richard slept on the couch. She had so much to say; she didn't know where to begin. Then she noticed him sleeping so peacefully, she decided it could wait till morning, and ascended the steps for the final time that night.  
  
Thirty minutes later Richard broke the silence when he jumped awake from a bad dream. He couldn't remember the dream fully, but Caroline had gotten hurt in it. Richard decided right then he had to tell her how he felt. He walked slowly up the steps, and peeked in on her sleeping. He tried to get himself to say "Caroline, I love you," but nothing came out. He stomped his foot out of frustration, waking the cat up. Richard jumped and headed down the steps, then stopped, and went back to Caroline's room where the cat sat.  
  
"Salty, if I didn't know it would hurt Caroline, you could consider your barbecued," Richard whispered to the cat. It was just then that Richard noticed his clothing was still very wet. He went downstairs and put his clothes in the bathtub, leaving on the bottom part of the ensemble. He then went back to bed.  
  
Richard was up with the sun, and decided to take a shower before Caroline got up. He walked out of the bathroom in a towel, looking for soap, when Trevor, Caroline's current boy friend walked in.  
  
"Richard, what in the hell are you doing here at 6:45 wearing a towel?" Trevor snarled. Trevor was noticeably upset.  
  
Richard stared blankly, and started to explain, but Caroline walked down in her Tee shirt and panties to intercept the fight.  
  
"Caroline, what the HELL is Richard doing here at 6:45 wearing a bath towel?" Trevor was obviously not in the mood to hear that Richard slept on the couch, nor was he in the mood to believe it. Trevor had sensed for some time now that Caroline was in love with Richard, but since nothing ever came of it, he let it go. But even though he let it go, it still ate away at his core. This was the final straw.  
  
Trevor stormed out, yelling behind him that he didn't want to see her anymore. Caroline started crying, and ran upstairs. Richard was too embarrassed to stay and left without a word.  
  
Caroline decided she needed some girl talk. She went across the hall to Annie's apartment. She then told Annie everything that had happened, and Annie consoled her. They spent the day watching old movies, and drowning Caroline's sorrows in many tubs of ice cream. Caroline fell asleep on Annie's couch.  
  
Caroline woke up at 4 o'clock the next morning. She felt horrible for Trevor. She understood why he left, but she felt she should tell him what really happened. She looked around Annie's apartment for paper to write him a letter. She found a piece of paper in a desk drawer. She lit a lamp, and was about to begin her letter, when she read what had been written on the paper.  
  
Dear Caroline, I don't know what I'm really writing, so please, bear with me. I know I'm probably violating several rules of etiquette by telling you this right before your wedding, but I have feelings - strong feelings - for you. I want to be with you. I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears. If you feel the same way, and I have any chance at all with you, come to Remo's as soon as you can. You may not recognize me, because if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. If you're not there by seven I'll know your answer is no....Love,  
  
"Oh my God," Caroline gasped. Everything now fell into place. She went back over to her own apartment, and tried to decide the best way to go about this. Then it came to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Caroline paced around her house nervously. Richard hadn't called, and she was worried. "I wish I could tell him how I feel," she thought, knowing how good it would make him feel. She had longed for him so long, and now that she knew he felt the same, she was sure he would be happy. She just knew it. She decided to call him and tell him. She left a message on his machine, telling him how she really felt...Finally admitting the feelings she had been keeping secret till then...But hours passed, and Richard hadn't called her back. She was sick with worry.  
  
On Monday, Richard came to work, his usual cheerful self.  
  
"Do you know what hell I have been through to get here today. You are lucky I didn't kill myself on the way over," Richard announced as he walked through the door. "First, the subway had to unload, and I can't afford a cab with the pennies I get from you, so I had to walk IN THE FREEZING RAIN to get here today. And to add insult to injury I had to waddle through an endless parade of nuns and children, my favorite, who were on a field trip and thought they should take up the ENTIRE sidewalk for a few blocks just to inconvenience me some more. What's more, Julia stopped by Saturday to remind me that everything in my life is going to hell, and took half of everything I own."  
  
Caroline stared blankly. "How could he not even mention my message?" Caroline started to cry, and ran into the other room. Richard stood there and looked puzzled. Just then Annie walked in.  
  
"Oh, I see the black bird of despair is only a half hour late today, that has to be a record. I thought you guys couldn't walk around in the day time...that whole turning to dust thing."  
  
"Annie, why did Caroline run into the bathroom sobbing when I walked in the door." Richard said, too worried and confused to pay heed to Annie's comment.  
  
"I thought you would be used to that happening by now Richard. I mean, the fact that every girl friend since puberty has done the same thing would make you an expert in my opinion."  
  
Richard shuddered, and Annie went to talk to Caroline, and came out with an angry look on her face. And she hit him with a roll of paper towel.  
  
"WHAT message!" Richard yelled. Now he was REALLY confused. Annie looked dumb struck "You mean you never got a message?"  
  
"I never got any message from anyone," Richard said.  
  
"Oh man, you had better go tell Caroline that," Annie said, and left Richard there confused and alone. "Caroline, are you angry about a message you gave me?" Richard asked. Caroline emerged from the bathroom red-eyed.  
  
"Caroline, I never got any message, so if I am missing something, I would appreciate if you would fill me in....I hate to see you cry..."  
  
"Richard, I left you an message on your answering machine about 8:00 on Saturday. I told you... I told you I was in love with you."  
  
"Caroline, you can't be serious...Oh my god...I don't know what to say... I have loved you forever. I have tried and tried to get the courage up to tell you, but I have always managed to screw it up. I love you will all my heart...."  
  
It was then that he pulled her close and kissed her. Their lips met, and both were entranced. It was a playful kiss at first, but then turned sensuous and deep. When they finally broke it off, Caroline gave Richard a tempting smile.  
  
"I have to work today, and run some errands. I can never get anything done with you here all day; I will explode before lunchtime. So go home Richard, but meet me here at 8:00 tonight.... You never know Richard, your luck might change."  
  
Richard went home in a cold sweat. He was happy and nervous, and excited, and scared all at the same time. He stood at his easel, and began to paint. The brush strokes became fluent and easy, as thought he had done this very picture a thousand times. He didn't even know what it was that he was painting. Color and light flashed all over the place, and when he had finished, he had created a beautiful work, still unsure of what it was. He decided that once he figured out exactly what it is that he had created, he would give it to Caroline as a gift. He set it next to his bed, and glanced at the little clock that sat on the floor next to the bed. It was 7:26, and if he left now, he would have time to eat a sandwich and make it right on time to Caroline's place. He grabbed his coat, and headed out, taking one last look at the strange burst of color on the canvas by his bed.  
  
Richard was five minutes late. In all the time she knew him, he was almost never early. She opened the door carefully, and looked closely at the person who stood behind it. Richard looked smart. His tousled blond hair, was soft, and still a little wet from a shower. His glasses illuminated his dark, deep eyes, and his normal scowl was nowhere to be seen. The carefully chosen black sweater outlined the muscles in his chest almost perfectly, and his black pants and black boots completed the scene. Caroline had melted before he had even stepped in the door.  
  
"Come in Richard," Caroline said, the excitement visible in her voice. She watched his deliberate movements as he walked into the living room. "Would you like some wine?" she asked him. He nodded yes, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
They both sat on the couch. Caroline went straight into her famous small talk, and Richard was way too excited and nervous to protest.  
  
"How long have you been in love with me?" Caroline asked Richard, breaking the level of comfort that had developed, and surprising Richard as well as herself. Richard sighed, "Forever, it seems. Do you remember the first day I came to work, and you and Del were fighting? I kissed you because you were stood up by what's-his-face. I felt some kind of electricity, even then. It was strange. It wasn't really until Del proposed that I really woke up and realized I love you. I do you love, you know."  
  
Caroline's eyes twinkled. She leaned in and gently laid her lips on Richard's, drawing both Caroline and Richard into a long, sweet kiss. Richard kissed her gently, again and again. He worked his hands skillfully until he had the top three buttons on her shirt undone. He then picked her up, and carried her upstairs. He laid her softly on the bed. He crawled over to her, and began the project he had started down stairs. His fingers were skillful. Busy yet soft and gentle. Every part of her he touched was on fire from his attentive caresses. He had true artist hands. He worked quickly, with a pleasure in his eyes previously unseen by Caroline. She was entranced with him, and the energy that he gave off. It was almost like a drug.  
  
He slowly took off his sweater, and she ran her fingers up his chest. His muscles were taught, and strong. He looked deep into her eyes, and she found great wells of passion in his gaze. He undid the button of her jeans. Sliding them down in one stoke, he gazed at her almost naked body.  
  
"You are so beautiful, it almost hurts to look at you. You take my breath away...." Slowly removing her floral panties, he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh. Her entire body went to goose bumps. He undid his jeans, and stepped out of his shoes and socks. Removing his boxer shorts, he lay on top of Caroline, kissed he deeply and passionately, then made love to her until he was too tired to move. He then gently cradled her in his arms, and held her till they both fell asleep.  
  
Caroline and Richard were inseparable for the next five months. They had already made plans for marriage, and were looking forward to their life together. Richard had moved in with Caroline, and they had both never been happier.  
  
Caroline was coming home from the grocery store with two heavy bags in her arms. She stopped short of her apartment door, when she saw Richard and Julia in on her couch. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but when she saw Julia put her hands on Richard's thigh, she was crushed. But, Richard was quick to impress her by removing Julia's hand as quickly as she could put it there. Julia could see Caroline, but Richard couldn't. Julia leaned into kiss him, and she got her wish. Richard stood there stunned, and came to his senses and pushed her back, but it was too late. Caroline had already gotten the wrong idea. She burst in very upset and Richard had no idea what to do. He just stood there, while Julia made up a story not even Charlie would believe about them practicing for a play. She stormed out, and spent the night at Annie's.  
  
Richard tried desperately to contact her, with no luck. Neither Annie nor Caroline would have anything to do with him. So he made one last try, by slipping a note under the door, he then got his coat and left.  
  
Caroline sat sobbing on the couch, when Richard's note skidded over the threshold.  
  
Dear Caroline,  
  
I am sorry for what you saw. I kept telling her no, she wouldn't listen. It wasn't how it looked, but I am not so sure how much that matters on your end. To make a long story short, I didn't kiss her back, and I made her leave. We weren't practicing for a play like she said she kissed me, I pushed her away, but I think you might have missed that last part. The reason she is here is to tell me that she and I have a son. I am on my way to the Airport. It is 5:30 right now and my plane will leave at 7:30. Please come with me. I will be at JFK, in the main lobby.  
  
All my love, forever and ever,  
  
Richard  
  
Caroline was getting into a taxi in less than ten minutes.  
  
Caroline ran into the airport, frantic to find Richard It was 6:45, and she should've had plenty of time. She found him sitting by himself in the darkest corner of the terminal. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him in a soft, close embrace.  
  
"I am so sorry Caroline," Richard said softly into her ear. "I never intended to hurt you. Julia shows up and thinks she can seduce anyone. Nothing could tear me from you."  
  
"It is okay. I was just scared you were going to get back together with her, after all that I had to go through to get to you in the first place. That maybe she was your Sincere Amore after all..."  
  
"You, are my Sincere A'more. She was a fling in Europe. Lust disguised as love can be very tricky."  
  
Caroline was eager to know all about the child they were going to see. Richard told her his name was Stephano, and he was two weeks old. Julia wasn't happy about being a mother, and decided to throw some of the burden on Richard. Richard wasn't happy either.  
  
"I never really wanted kids. But low and behold, I have one. Just more proof of how much god loves me..."  
  
"You don't want kids? I always assumed you did. I want kids."  
  
"Caroline, my child hood was an absolute disaster. It would be considered cruelty for me to bring more helpless people into this world to be screwed up."  
  
Caroline stood dejectedly, looking at Richard. She loved him more than anything in the world, but a life without a family was not something she was prepared to sacrifice. Without saying a word she got up, and walked away from him. Tears were streaming down her face. Richard called out to her, and she turned around and told him "I love you, but if it means living without family, I can't Richard, I just can't"  
  
She wondered to herself "How can the love of my life have this many obstacles in front of him.... Maybe there is no such thing as sincere A'more."  
  
Richard Pouted. He was sad and angry. How could she run into his arms telling him that she couldn't live without him one minute, and walking away from him every time he told her more about himself? "She doesn't love me, she's just looking for someone she can fix."  
  
Just then a song came on the radio. He knew the song, and as the words sank into his head, he began to cry.  
  
Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
  
You have been out ridin' fences for so long now.  
  
Oh, you're a hard one,  
  
but I know that you've got your reasons.  
  
These things that are pleasin' you  
  
can hurt you somehow.  
  
Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy!  
  
She'll beat you, if she's able.  
  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet.  
  
Now it seems to me some fine things  
  
have been laid upon your table,  
  
but you only want the ones that you can't get.  
  
Desperado, ah, you ain't gettin' no younger.  
  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home.  
  
Freedom, oh, freedom. That's just some people talkin'  
  
You're a prisioner walking through this world all alone.  
  
Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime?  
  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine.  
  
It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day.  
  
You're losin' all your highs and lows.  
  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?  
  
Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
  
Come down from your fences, open the gate.  
  
It may be rainin' , but there's a rainbow above you.  
  
You better let somebody love you  
  
You better let somebody love you  
  
before it's too late.  
  
The words rang through his head, like chimes. "You better let somebody love you, before it's too late" He knew what he had to do. He ran to a pay phone, and called Caroline at her house. She had just walked in the door.  
  
"Caroline, I can't talk long.... I have to board the plane. But wait for me. I will be back; I will work on the whole kid thing. You are just too important to loose. I will write you a letter when I get there.... Please, just give me a little time. We waited three years, we can wait a little more."  
  
"Richard, I don't know how long I can wait."  
  
"Well, I won't be long. Every minute I am away from you, I feel dead. I will need to get the money to fly home, so I will be gone for a little while, but I will come back to you, I promise...I love you"  
  
"I love you Richard"  
  
"I have to go...I need to get on this flight.... Bye, my love"  
  
******Dial Tone********  
  
Richard got to Italy, and was met by Stephano's nanny. Julia, who had paid for the plane tickets, and arranged for a small one-room apartment for Richard, had given instructions for the nanny to drop Stephano on Richard, give him directions to his new apartment, and leave Richard. Richard sat there stranded, no money, no help, trying to take care of a baby with no training. But, remarkably Richard became a wonderful father. He got a job teaching art, and even sold a couple paintings. All in all he made the rent. As soon as he got on his feet, he wrote Caroline a letter.  
  
Caroline,  
  
I will be home within the month. Stephano is wonderful. I never imagined I could love a child this much. I have spent every waking hour with him since I got here. He is going to be so cool when he grows up. Julia had decided she want's nothing to do with him. Any time she does show up, she usually wants to get back together with me. I tell her to go away, and then she complains about me dressing her son in black. I told her when she is taking care of him; she can dress him up like a peacock for all I care. I think I could handle a couple more of these.  
  
I have thought about you non-stop since I have gotten here. You plague my dreams, and I can't stand it. I have to see you soon. I love you  
  
Always and forever,  
  
Richard  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Unbeknownst to Richard, Caroline never got his letter. Thinking Richard forgot about her, she decided to get on with her life. No phone calls, no letters, no anything. She was beyond depressed. It got even worse when Caroline found herself pregnant. "I know Richard doesn't want children. He has enough to handle with Stephano. I will just raise this child by myself. He is never coming back, he will never have to know" Two months after Richard left, Caroline ran into Randy. Randy knew she missed Richard. He was determined to make her forget about him.  
  
It was Randy who intercepted the letter. He made sure no one knew about it. He decided that if he was to save Caroline from another heartache he had better marry her before Richard could make it back to the United States. He proposed that night.  
  
"Caroline, I know you are pregnant. I don't want you to have to raise this baby by yourself. I want to help you. I could be the best father in the whole world. You would never have to worry. I love you more than anything in the whole world. Won't you please marry me?"  
  
"Randy, I..." But Caroline's logical reasoning bursted in on the scene "Caroline, don't be stupid. Randy could give you a good life. You need to accept the fact that Richard isn't coming back."... Her answer was then clear to her. "Yes, Randy, I'll marry you."  
  
When Annie heard this she was livid.  
  
"Caroline, what are you thinking? You are in love with Richard, and you are marrying someone else. I know you are smarter than that. I mean, I wasn't happy you and the prince of darkness were together, but I had never seen you happier than when you were with him. You are making a mistake and you know it."  
  
"Annie, let it go. I am happy with Randy. He will give me a good house, and a good life. Richard is just too unpredictable. For heaven's sake, he ran off to Italy and never even wrote me. What does he expect me to do? I can't wait forever"  
  
Caroline set a date. On May 24th, she would marry Randy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Richard stood in the airport terminal in Rome. He carried Stephano, who slept peacefully in his arms. It was unusually warm for this time of the year. He was on his way to Manhattan, to see Caroline.  
  
He arrived in New York on the 23rd of May. He knocked on the door and no one answered. Just then he heard Annie swear and saw her come out of her apartment carrying a suitcase.  
  
"Rich, why are you here?"  
  
"I told Caroline I would be here within the month."  
  
"No you didn't. You never told her anything you freak of nature. You broke her heart. She is running off with Randy this weekend. You can't just not talk to a girl for three months and expect her to stay put. "  
  
"But I sent her a letter. This is way too far out.... And what do you mean by Run off?"  
  
"I mean she is getting married. If you wanna catch her, you had better act quickly. She gets married Saturday."  
  
"Where is the wedding?"  
  
"Peshtigo."  
  
"I'll never make it on time. I have no cash. I spent everything to bring us back here."  
  
Annie looked worried. She knew helping Richard get to Wisconsin was not the "best friend" thing to do. But, she also knew that by keeping Richard here, things couldn't possibly get better. He was the father of her child, and should have a chance to make things right, before he dissipates into the dark cloud of his life.  
  
"Take my ticket. Buy another one for your son, I have some cash with me. I will fly in tomorrow.... And please...Don't break her heart again..."  
  
Richard kissed Annie. He then sped off down the hallway, to get to the airport. He had a wedding to sabotage.  
  
He arrived at 2:00 in the morning. He stayed in a crummy hotel on the rest of Annie's money, and nervously paced his room till it was time to find Caroline. He was late getting to the church.  
  
The ceremony had all ready started. He ran in, and everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Caroline panicked. "Why does he show up NOW." She thought  
  
Richard could see the anger in Caroline's eyes, and decided to leave. He slowly walked out of the church, throwing apologies behind him. He was obviously too late. He just sat down on the steps of the church, and cried.  
  
But, just then Caroline walked out and sat down with him. "Richard, why did you leave me?" she asked with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"I never left you. I sent you a letter a month ago telling you I was coming home when I got the cash." Richard said, the exasperation obvious in his voice.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here Richard. It is just too late." Caroline was crying and trying not to feel anything for the man who sat beside her. "I love Randy" she kept telling herself. Caroline walked up the steps, apologized for the disruption, and continued with the ceremony. Richard began to walk back to the hotel room to get his things, and go back to Italy. He was sure he could get Julia to fly him back there, if he tried.  
  
"Caroline, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband..." The priest asked. Caroline, said "I do" with a pain that she had never before experienced. Annie, her bridesmaid, was appalled. The priest asked, "If there is anyone here who objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Annie, Caroline, and Randy all shouted out at the same time.  
  
"Randy?" Caroline asked in surprise.  
  
"I can't go on like this.... I took that letter, and I threw it away. He was right, he did let you know...It is my fault...You belong with him."  
  
That was all the reassurance Caroline needed. She gave Annie her bouquet and ran down the isle, looking for Richard.  
  
When she couldn't find Richard anywhere around the Church, she panicked. What if he was already on a plane to Rome by now? She sat down and cried on the steps of the church. Just then Richard showed up.  
  
"I'm sorry Caroline, I ment to leave, I just forgot his stroller...Caroline...Why are you crying?"  
  
"The wedding's off. Randy told me he took the letter...I'm so sorry Richard."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about Caroline. I love you, I always have. You know I love you. It is my fault. I left you. "  
  
"But what about children? I still want them...I can't stand the idea of never having a family, even if I am with the love of my life."  
  
"Caroline, you really didn't read my letter. I never wanted kids before, but now I have Stephano, and I realize how wonderful being a father is. After being separated from you for so long, I would do anything for you...You can have all the kids you can stand."  
  
"Well that's good, because we will have one for sure..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Richard asked with a puzzled expression  
  
"I'm pregnant. 3 1/2 months. You are going to be a father...again."  
  
Richard picked her up, and spun her around. He then lay a gentle kiss on her lips. He held her for what seemed to be an eternity, and then looked in her eyes and said, "You know, I still want to marry you."  
  
"When we get home, we can have a small ceremony. But for right now I would just like to talk to you. So tell me, how was Italy?"  
  
Richard calmly put his arm around, turned and kissed her deep and long, with a passion previously unknown. Then Richard Caroline and Stephano walked down the road to the car, ready to begin a life together.  
  
Richard told her all about his trip, and just as Caroline said, they got married on June 4th in front of just a few family and friends. They were given a Honey moon trip as a wedding present from Del to Spain, and drank wine (Caroline drank soda) and danced all night, only to retire to each other, the biggest gift of all  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Five months later  
  
"Caroline,' Richard called up the steps of their apartment. "I have the ice cream you asked for"  
  
Caroline smiled. She was a week away from her due date, and they were getting ready for a new baby. Richard was being as helpful as possible and they were both very excited, and very nervous.  
  
Caroline and Richard sat on the couch, and ate the ice cream Richard had bought for them. "I think I am going to go work on their nursery. I need to finish moving the furniture around. It is time we got serious. " Richard was so excited about having another child. Caroline and Richard had hand painted the walls of the room themselves. They did every other wall in a "Caroline in the City" motif, and did the opposite walls were covered in Richard's personal ark work. The outcome was absolutely beautiful.  
  
Getting married to Caroline was a great move for Richard. Because it was such a heart felt love story, the papers scooped it right up. They were almost celebrities for a little while, but the really great part about it was that it helped launch Richard's art. The public recognition made Richard very popular, and he was beginning to make a nice living off of his art. They had both were never happier.  
  
"RICHARD," Caroline screamed up the steps at Richard.  
  
"Caroline, what is wrong?" Richard asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"My water just broke, we need to go to the hospital."  
  
"Oh my god, I'll get Annie, and have her hail a cab."  
  
Richard dashed across the hall to Annie's apartment.  
  
"Annie, oh my god, Caroline is going into Labor. I need you to call everyone, and get a cab. Strike that. Call the cab, then everyone else, or maybe call some of the people, then the cab. Or maybe just call Del, and then the cab, and then call everyone else. Oh for god's sake just call someone."  
  
Annie, who was quite confused on whom she was supposed to be calling ran down the steps to get a cab. Richard helped Caroline into the Elevator, and down to the cab.  
  
"Honey, we forgot the baby bag. Go get it." Caroline said just as another contraction came on. "NOW, honey...."  
  
Richard ran up the steps, and got the Baby bag out of the closet. He reached the street, and realized something was wrong. The cab had left, and Richard had to hail another one. The midtown traffic was thick, and all the cabs were busy. Richard started to jump up and down, and flail. Finally a cab stopped.  
  
"Take me to Memorial Hospital." and Richard was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"M m m m-y wife just went into labor, her name is Caroline Duffy. I need to get to her. " Richard stammered to the receptionist.  
  
"The maternity ward is on the 6th floor sir."  
  
Richard fled to the elevator, without saying thank you.  
  
Richard ran into the room throwing words out, trying his hardest to be calm. It wasn't working. "Why isn't anything happening?" Richard asked, in his nervous and confused state.  
  
"Right now, we just have to wait," Caroline said with a smile. Richard got a chair and put it next to the bed. Caroline held his hand, and they waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four Hours Later.  
  
"RIIIICCCCCHHHHHHHAAAARRRRDDDD, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Remember to breath, " Richard said, not knowing what to do. This was it. She was 10 cm, and it was time to push. Caroline was in a whole lot of pain.  
  
"Next kid we have, I am going to be TOTALLY inebriated." Caroline shouted.  
  
"Caroline honey, it is time to push...I want to you push hard..." The Doctor said to her, entirely to calm. Caroline sucked in a huge breath, grabbed Richard's hand, and pushed hard, squeezing Richard's hand hard enough to break blood vessels.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," Screamed Caroline. "AAAAAAHHHHH" screamed Richard as she gave a good twist on his hand. "What do you have to complain about?" Caroline snarled at Richard.  
  
"One more push Caroline, make it count."  
  
Caroline summoned all her strength, and gave one final push. Out came a beautiful girl.  
  
"Oh my god, " Richard said, exasperated. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He began to cry, as the Doctor set his daughter in his arms.  
  
"What a little miracle...." Richard set his her in Caroline's arms. They both sat there, in total awe of the amazing thing that had just happen.  
  
"Let's call her Alexis...Alexis Nicole."  
  
"You could call her Stinkweed Matilda, and I wouldn't care. She would be just a perfect as before. Alexis Nicole Karinsky...I love it..." Richard said, and kissed Caroline on the forehead. They both stared at their daughter, and feeling the happiness that had eluded them for so long.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Caroline, I'll get the door," Richard said, as he opened the door to their apartment. They were finally bringing home their beautiful daughter. They took her upstairs, to show her the nursery. Alexis's eyes danced around the room, looking at the colors. Above the crib, there was something that Caroline didn't recognize. It appeared to be a painting with bright colors, and brilliant strokes. It was breath taking  
  
"Richard, what is that picture above the crib?"  
  
"Oh, that...Remember the first night I spent here. I went home so you could run errands. Well, when I got home, I painted this, and I had no idea what it was. It just came out of me.... All the colors and images seemed natural, and they were so unlike anything I usually painted, I was intrigued. Well, on the fight to Italy, it occurred to me what I had painted. I had painted love... My love for you and all the feelings I had held in till that day. I had painted every bright part of my soul, and every golden part of my being. I couldn't think of a better place to put it."  
  
Caroline stood there crying. She didn't know what to say. She loved him so much it hurt. She took his head in her hands and kissed him softly. Then, the three of them laid on Caroline and Richard's bed, knowing that everything they had ever wanted existed in that spot right then and there. Caroline put her head on Richard's chest, as the baby lay on his stomach. And there they slept safe and loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at href='http://go.msn.com/bql/hmtag_itl_EN.asp'http://explorer.msn.com 


End file.
